


Tutu and all

by douchecasters



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douchecasters/pseuds/douchecasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Zayn are married and after a long day with the tea pots and tutus, Zayn has to prove to Rachel he's still all man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutu and all

“No, daddy, you have to do it like this!” Avery shouted from the living room. I had just gotten home after I was called into work. It pissed me off too because today was going to be a family day. Zayn and I were going to take Avery to see the new sting rays at the Shed, but last night it was requested by the head of the newspaper to have me at work tomorrow.

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched my husband and daughter. Avery had him sat in her little pink chair with his back facing me. In his right hand was a tea cup from her kitchen set and her hand was wrapped around his pinky.

“You have to have your pinky out like the rest of the princesses do it,” she noted, pulling his little finger out to a point. She smiled a proud grin when his hand was in the right position, like she had just painted a master piece. She stood on the side of the matching pink Disney princess Table while Zayn’s torso was turned to face her. She finally pulled her attention off his hand when she saw my figure standing across the room. She flashed her teeth with a big smile before running over to me in her little pink tutu and purple shirt. “Hi Mommy!” she shouted as she toddled over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

“Hi, pumpkin,” I giggled. I lifted her into my arms and pressed my lips to her cheek, bending over and kissing it repeatedly sending her into a fit of squeals. “What’ya doing?”

“We’re having a tea party! Daddy’s even having some too,” she gestured pointing at Zayn who was now standing in his own ruffled purple tutu that was fitting snugly around his hipbones and a silver crown with pink sequins and gems aligned around the tips of it. His cheeks were a faint pink and he looked like he was trying not to laugh at himself. I carried her back to her table and Zayn wrapped his arm around my waist, pressing a quick peck to my lips.

“I thought you weren’t going to be home for a couple more hours,” he mumbled trailing off, making it quite obvious he didn’t want to be seen in a purple tutu.

“And miss out on your new wardrobe? Never in a million years,” I teased poking at his chest. He scoffed and Avery jumped from my arms to his.

“I like your dress, daddy.” He beamed at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead and setting her down.

“Thank you, milady,” he said patting her head.

“Mommy, do you want to have a tea party too?”

“Well, I would be most honored.”

“That settles it, Avery! This is going to have to be the  _best_  tea party in the whole world. And do you know why?” Zayn asked as he pulled her into his arms and swung her around making her giggle.

“Why?”

“Well, because, my dear princess, you have the most honorable most best guest coming to  _your_ tea party. The gorgeous Queen Mommy will be here! So it MUST be the best, right?”

“Right,” she agreed.

“Okay,” he set her to the floor and poked her nose kneeling in front of her. He whispered something into her ear and then she nodded before turning to me.

“Mommy, you have to go downstairs and watch a movie with me so the party can be  _perfect_ for when the queen gets here.”

“Well, shouldn’t you be up here helping the king?” She seemed hesitant with answering so she turned to Zayn. He just shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, I would do it by myself,” he said. “But, I thinking need an expert tea party planner like you to help me out. Could you please help me, Princess?” he pleaded her.

 “Yeah, daddy. But I’ll be right back,” she assured him, taking my hand and leading me out of the room. She led me to our basement where we plopped down on the couch before she sprang up and began rummaging through the room until she brought me back the TV remote and the blanket. “Here, you get your rest because the Queen needs beauty sleep before she attends a royal party.” I smiled at her and took the remote from her hands and she covered me with the blanket.

“I will come get you when it’s tea time.” and with a quick kiss to my forehead, she scampered her way up the stairs.

—

I must have dozed off while waiting because the next thing I knew I was being shook awake by Avery nudging at my shoulders.

“Mommy, it’s ready!” she whispered excitedly. I gave her a sleepy smile and she pulled me to my feet before I trotted up the stairs with her rushing along in front of me. When I reached the kitchen, I saw Avery with her arms around Zayn’s neck and both of them with their arms out to signal a “Tada!” and a bright smile on both faces. The table was set with a candle in the middle and three tea cups around it, two matching ones for Z and me and a little one for Ave. They were set on little plates with spoons on the side of them and there was a white tablecloth underneath it all. On the stove was a teapot waiting to be shared and some store bought cookies on the counter.

“Do you like it?” Avery asked anxiously.

“I love it, baby, it is beautiful.” Zayn set her down and pulled her seat out for her and she climbed onto the big chair. He then scurried over to the other side of the table.

“Your grace,” he bowed, his head looking up only to give me a toothy grin.

“Why thank you, sir,” I laughed giving a slight curtsy before sitting down and he tucked me firmly back into the table. He pressed a kiss to my cheek, a slow one that made my heart stop a bit, before rushing over to the stove and grabbing the kettle by its handle, cautiously carrying it over to the table. He poured some in my cup and was stopped abruptly by Avery’s awaiting hand in the air.

“Wait! Let me pour it!”

“But, princess, the kettle might burn these precious little fingers,” he said pressing a kiss to each one. She giggled a little but was still pouting about not being able to pour her own tea. She popped out her bottom lip and widened her eyes only to have Zayn melt into them. He could never refuse her with that face but he knew she would burn her fingers if she were to pour it herself. “Okay, why don’t you help me hmm?”

“Yeah, okay,” she nodded curling her fingers around the wooden handle. Zayn quickly brought his down on top of hers and enveloped her palms. He tilted the pot until the hot brew came spilling from the spout and into her little teacup and the most brilliant smile folded against her lips as she was so proud to be pouring her own tea.

“There ya go, babe,” he said bringing the tea back to the stove before returning with three sugar cookies and some milk in sugar.

“One lump or two?” he asked in a polite manner making me laugh because they were just a few packets of Sweet-n-Low.

“I’ll take two.”

“And for you?” he asked turning to Avery.

“Um…twenty!”

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” he said quickly, handing her two packets to pour into her cup.

“Why not? Uncle Niall let me have ten lumps when him and Aunt Lauren had tea with me.”

“Uncle Niall shouldn’t have done that.”

“But it was really good,” she whined.

“I hope he doesn’t do that with Lil Craic. He should be coming along in a few months,” I remarked mostly to Zayn. He chuckled and I saw this little light shine in his eyes. He didn’t want to admit it but he was really excited about Lauren and Niall’s baby-to-be.

“Lil Craic? What does that mean?” Avery questioned with her brows furrowed.

“Nothing, it just means Uncle Niall is a bit of a goofball.”

“Yeah, he is,” Avery laughed. Zayn beamed at her and poured a packet of sugar into his tea before stirring it a bit. We had our tea and cookies and listened to Avery rant about her day at Uncle Niall’s last week. She talked about when Harry and Louis came over and brought Darcy. She talked about how Uncle Liam brought them ice cream and how they all sat on the deck behind Niall’s house and ate their ice cream and how Darcy kept making little jokes and Niall said Louis and I would be the godparents. Niall felt awful about not picking Zayn to be the godfather but he completely understood. Louis and Niall were very close and they were too. But Niall admired Louis’ mischievous ways and Zayn didn’t mind one bit.

            She continued chattering away about her play date there until she paused a minute with furrowed lips.

            “Daddy,” she grunted readjusting herself in the wooden chair, swinging her legs down left to dangle from the seat so they wouldn’t fall asleep. She absolutely hated when they do that. She’d be in a mess of tears from how discomforting the prickling feeling in her legs felt until the blood finally caught up in its circulation. “That reminds me. What does ‘fuck’ mean, daddy?” she asked him so innocently. Zayn spit out half of his sugar cookie and some of his milk onto his little plate before he started coughing a bit.

            “Avery Beth Malik, where did you ever hear that word?” Zayn asked sternly, still trying to catch his breath from the little crumbs lodged in his throat.

            “When we were eating ice cream, Uncle Niall got up to get a napkin and he hit his toe on the table and started shouting. Why? What does it mean?”

            “I don’t ever want to hear you say that word, got it? He shouldn’t have said that in front of you. It’s a bad word.”

            “Oh,” she said pouting a bit, “I’m sorry. Are you mad at me?” she gave Zayn a little pouty lip and I knew he couldn’t turn that down.

            “No, baby, I’m not at you,” he said giving her a small smile from the corner of his mouth. She smiled and threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and giggling. He smiled against her shoulder and kissed her cheek. “However, that does not excuse you from your bedtime, which is in about fifteen minutes.” It didn’t feel as late as it was but I glanced at the clock only to find a bright red 7:42pm. She made that same pouty face hoping to stay up later even though her eyelids were looking heavy. She knew the kind of power she had over her father and I’m hoping her knows that he has to crack down on her a bit more because she’s going to become a spoiled brat.

            “Avery, you need to go to bed,” I interrupted before he could give in. He glanced at me and I shook my head as if to tell him not to give in and he nodded.

            “Yeah, you’re not staying up late tonight. We let you stay awake until nine the other night. It’s time to get jammies on, teeth brushed, and little girls into bed.” She furrowed her brows and climbed down from her chair and began stomping down the hallway. Zayn let out a heavy sigh from his chair and wiped his eyes. I stood from my chair and sat on his lap, snaking my hands around to cradle the back of his neck and pressed me lips against his, just as slow as the one he planted on my cheek before our tea party.

            “Are you trying to start trouble?” he asked, his chuckle low but he seemed half serious about his accusation. I just raised my eyebrows and kissed him again, deepening it by licking a strip across his lips wanting entrance into his mouth. He opened his mouth for a minute before pushing me off.

            “I have to tuck her in, babe,” he mumbled as I ran my lips towards his neck. I stopped after he finished his sentence and reluctantly stood from his lap. He stood from his seat and readjusted his pants a little, giving me an annoyed look like it was my fault his pants felt a little tighter than they did five minutes ago. I giggled and pecked his cheek quickly before sauntering down to our bedroom and changing into a t-shirt and some shorts before lounging across the bed and closing my eyes for a minute. I heard Avery whining for a minute from her bedroom before I heard what I loved most.

            “What song?” Zayn asked her. I didn’t hear her answer but I knew what she said as Zayn started the first verse of the song.

             _You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You’ll never know, dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

She was singing quietly with him and I smiled to myself. I love when he sings. He was great at it. I just wish he would take notice of the talent and do something with it. He had been working as an Art teacher in the Bradford middle school for about two years now and he said he was content with his job and his life. And that was another talent he had: he was an excellent drawer so I didn’t nag him about singing too much.

            After about fifteen minutes of being in Avery’s room, Zayn waltzed into our bedroom and gave me a smirk from the doorway.

            “She wanted me to lay down with her for a while. She’s sound asleep now,” he said still smirking.

            “Good job, Z.” I nodded. But he was  _still_ smirking at me and I had no idea why. “Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked him. He didn’t say anything. He just rushed over to the other side of the room and climbed onto the bed and on top of me before running his lips along my neck. He had his hands and forearms on either side of my shoulders, nipping and biting at my skin before licking over it trying to soothe the small mark he just left. I gripped at the hem of his shirt and yanked it forward. He lifted his body from me briefly so he could rip his shirt off and threw it to one side of the room.

            “Your turn, babe,” he whispered before biting at a sore spot on my neck. I placed my hands against his chest and nudged him a bit so I can sit up.

“Um, I don’t know. I’m into some pretty manly men and judging by that tutu you were wearing earlier, I don’t think you’re my type.” I gave him an evil smirk and I watched as his eyes got dark with lust. I felt shivers run down my back as he pulled my shirt over my head revealing my lacy white bra against my freckly pale skin. He smirked a bit before placing a kiss to my lips, running his own down over my chin and down my chest, kissing and licking in the valley between my breasts. He snaked his hands around my waist and ran them up my back, squeezing the clasp between his fingers and unbuckling it, letting our bodies be the only thing still holding my bra up. He pulled the bra from between the cups off of me and then took one in his hand, massaging it roughly as his lips slid down my stomach. He gripped the hem of my shorts and looked up at me with awaiting eyes, asking for permission. I nodded, not even being able to form coherent words, and he slid them down my legs. Once my shorts were gone, he threw his own to the floor leaving both of us in nothing but our underwear. I could see his bulge being confined by the thin black fabric of his CK’s. I gripped his shoulders and pulled him upward. He gave me a toothy grin when his face was inched from mine.

            “Hey there,” he smiled brightly.

            “Hi,” I whispered before pressing a long and loving kiss to his lips.

            “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he muttered against my mouth making me smile into the kiss. He pulled away and I felt his hand travel to my core, rubbing the pad of his fingers against the fabric making me quite flustered. “I love you,” he said with a smug grin because he knew what he was doing to me.

            “I love you too.” With that, his face left mine again and I felt his hot breath against my thighs. He gripped the waistline of my thong and looked at me again with awaiting eyes. “God damn it, Malik I wouldn’t be laying here naked in front of you if I didn’t want you to fuck me.” he laughed against my skin before pulling them from my body, leaving me fully naked. He pressed kisses against my thighs, making me writhe beneath his touch, growing more impatient with each second. He smiled against my skin and ran his fingers against my clit, pressing hard before slipping one in. I let out a relieved sigh as he started slowly pumping his finger into me, before slipping another in and eventually one more. He curled his fingers and continued to pump them in and out as I silently moaned, gripping the sheets.

            “Z-Zayn I’m – shit – I’m close,” I choked out as I felt the familiar knot in my stomach begin to overwhelm me. He slid his fingers out and I whimpered at the sudden emptiness I was feeling. He strutted across the room and returned with a small package in his hand. He unwrapped it and dropped his boxers to the floor, his full on hard cock springing up and hitting his abdomen. He let out a sigh of relief as he was finally free from his confinements and he rolled the condom on before returning back in between my legs.

            “Ready?” he asked with a small proud smile on this face. I couldn’t let him win this one. I sat forward, with him in between my legs, and planted a kiss to his lips before I pushed him to the side and onto his back. I climbed on top of him and grinded my hips into his hard on, making him moan in complete frustration. He gripped my hips and flipped us over again so I was on my back and pinned me down by my wrists. “Just because I was wearing a tutu doesn’t mean I can’t make you  _scream,_ ” he whispered into my ear before slipping the head of his dick into my entrance. He sat just head deep, leaving me squirming and yearning for more.

            “Zayn, please,” I begged, needing so much more. I attempted bucking my hips downward for some sort of friction but his firm hands were holding my hips in place and I could just tell there were going to be small black bruises from where his thumbs were.

            “What do you want, love?” he asked so innocently. He knew exactly what I wanted and he knew damn well what he was doing to me. But o couldn’t take the anticipation so I decided to give in.

“I want you to fuck me,” I muttered, looking him straight in the eye as his body towered over mine at the foot of the bed. He smirked and leaned down so his head was right next to mine.

“How  _bad_  do you want me?” he whispered against my ear and I thought I was going to lose it.

“Very bad, Zayn. Please, I want you to fuck me,” I was pleading out of pure desperation by now and he bit my skin on my shoulder once more before licking over the bruise and standing back up. He slowly pushed in until he was filling me completely. I exhaled sharply as he entered, finally feeling relief as pleasure washed out the pain. He started slowly rocking his hips, quickening his pace with each thrust.

“Like this?”

“Fuck, yes…Zayn,” I moaned.

“Yeah? Who made you this wet, huh babe?” he started going faster – and harder might I add, pulling out before slamming right back in and repeating the cycle.

“Y-you did, ah shit,” I muttered. It felt like with each thrust was more power behind it and I didn’t think he could go any deeper than he already was, as he was hitting my core with each thrust.

“Say it louder. Scream my name, baby. I want to know what I’m doing to you.” By now he was uncontrollable, his hips were bucking into me harder and faster and deeper with each thrust, making me scream his name several times and a few profanities as well. I was afraid of waking Avery but that was honestly the last thought I had in my head. I couldn’t think straight at all. I felt a tug in my stomach and I knew I was going to cum any minute. It seemed to be the same way for Zayn because his thrusts were getting sloppy.

“Zayn, fuck! Yeah, just like that, shit!” I shouted rocking my hips downward meeting his thrusts.

“Shit, Rachel,” he grunted.

“I’m so close. Fuck, Z I’m going to…shit…Zayn!” I yelped as I felt my walls tightening and before I knew it my liquids were spilling around his cock. I fell limp onto the bed as he finished himself off, only a minute or two behind me. He pulled out after a minute of catching his breath and collapsed next to me. I could hear him panting next to me and the room smelt of sex and sweat. I felt dizzy from my orgasm as his arms pulled me into his chest. He planted a quick kiss to my head before he pulled the covers over us and flipping off the night stand lamp, being the only light shining in the room.

“Rachel,” he murmured into the air and I lifted my heavy eyelids as much as I could and only hummed in response. “I love you. I really do.” I smiled against his shoulder, kissed his cheek, and then snuggled my head into the crook of his neck.

“I love you too, Zayn; tutu and all.” He chuckled a bit before humming some melody, putting me into a deep sleep.


End file.
